The Perfect Present
by redshipper
Summary: For once Peter was excited to celebrate his birthday; Polivia established relationship


The message she left on his voice mail wasn't clear, the only thing Peter actually understood was that he was supposed to stop by her place to pick her up before they went to his birthday dinner.

Peter picked up his car keys, humming to himself, as he got a glimpse of Walter cooking something in the kitchen.

"Son! You're not leaving, are you?" Walter asked, hands busy with batter and a wooden spoon.

"I'm just gonna pick up Olivia, apparently she had a problem with her car," he replied, stopping to put on his coat while his father observed him.

"Oh, good. But don't take more than an hour, son, I'll have your birthday cake ready soon."

"Ok, we'll be right back," he answered, closing the door and leaving the house.

Peter drove happily to Olivia's place, for once excited to celebrate his birthday with her and Walter. If he were honest to himself, he couldn't really remember when his last happy birthday was and it had come to a point where he wouldn't even care about such celebration anymore. It was Olivia's idea that he should have a small party at his place and Walter completely bought her idea. Now that he found himself in a relationship with the blonde agent, truth be told, he wouldn't care for a special reason to spend more time with her.

Soon he parked in front of her building and rang the doorbell, part of him feeling like an idiot for the silly grin on his face and how much he already missed her. How much he couldn't get enough of her, of her arms around him and the sweet smile she offered him every time she laid her eyes on him when they met.

Peter rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing happened. He rang it a second time and heard her voice from inside.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and found her apartment immersed in the darkness, except for some candles lit here and there, setting a mysterious and romantic tone to the place. He let out a small chuckle, knowing she simply wouldn't let his birthday go without any surprise.

"Olivia?" he called her, hearing nothing. He walked farther to find her in her bedroom, sitting on a chair and resting her feet on an ottoman, smiling at him.

He took a better look at her and suddenly all air left his lungs.

Olivia was dressed in suede gray boots with golden details and he traced with his eyes the curve of her legs, barely covered by some kind of long brown skirt that left the sides of her legs completely bare, held together by a golden metal waistband adorned with little delicate details that were left completely forgotten by the sight of her bare fit belly and navel. She was shirtless if not by a matching golden metal bra, sneaking around to cover part of her breasts and tying the garment to thin straps behind her back, with matching bracelets on her arms, like a snake. To top her outfit, her hair was tied in a long braid, falling down her shoulder, with delicate strands of golden satin and a tiara on her head. Olivia looked absolutely stunning in that outfit and, to top it all, she was wearing a lopsided grin that made her wicked intentions fully open to Peter.

"Olivia!" he repeated nearly breathless.

"Hey," she said lowly, in her deep voice, only a tone above a whisper. Peter felt himself shudder slightly.

"Oh, my god, what is that?"

She stood up and walked to him, close enough for him to feel her perfume, subtle and sweet, envelope him like a cloak

"I remember a couple months ago you mentioned something about Princess Leia being part of your teenage dreams… so I figured… well. It must've been the slave outfit, am I right?"

"To every detail," he said, taking in the sight of her before wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing her warm flesh lightly.

"Good," she replied, a smile spreading on her face.

Peter felt a rush of blood down his body at the sound of her voice and planted a kiss on her lips, moving slowly to her neck, letting his stubble scratch her skin ever so lightly, watching pleased as she shivered at the sensation.

"That is awesome," he said.

"So, tonight you call me Leia," she whispered to his ear, biting softly at his skin "and I'll be your slave."

END


End file.
